yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Berym
Berym is a blacksmith hired by Sjin in his Rule the World series. He helps Sjin by forging him powerful weapons, while running the Sjinterfel Forge. Appearance Berym has ginger hair and beard, with grey eyes. He wears a leather apron over a white shirt and green trousers. History Berym came to Sjinterfel because Sjin was seeking a blacksmith. He quickly proved his usefulness, helping Sjin craft the Executionator 5001, a powerful beheading sword. He later helps Sjin craft Headhunter, a powerful crossbow. During a break, Berym refits the forge and creates new armor, tools, weapons and ammunition for Sjin. When Eldraphyn, an elf from Alfheim, arrives in the kingdom, Berym distrusts her, citing Lord Blackwood's use of the elven metal Elementium. Eldraphyn also shows a dislike for Berym, and after Sjin breaks them up both agree to stay away from each other. When Renzovia destroys Sjinterfel, Berym escapes through an Alfheim portal shortly after Spooky Steve and Eldraphyn. His fate beyond this remains currently unknown. Personality Berym is very loyal, with a strong sense of right and wrong. Proud of his efforts in service to Sjin, he is helpful and a hard worker. Relationships Allies: * Sjin: Berym works for Sjin as his blacksmith, and is loyal to Sjinterfel. * Eldraphyn: Although they both work for Sjin, Berym and Eldraphyn at first disliked each other, but ended up friends. Enemies: * Lord Blackwood: Lord Blackwood is an enemy of Sjinterfel. Lord Blackwood did approach Berym, but he turned Blackwood down. * Elwyn Sorrowsong: Although the two have never met, Sorrowsong is an enemy of Eldraphyn, and thus Sjinterfel. * Big Willy Strife: Put off by his annoying music. Abilities & Powers Berym is an accomplished blacksmith, and skilled with Tinkers Construct. Trivia * Galen Sturgess, a Yognau(gh)t, plays Berym, under request from Sjin.A Blacksmith For Lord Sjin * Unlike Shadow of Israphel characters, Berym can hear when Sjin talks to him, instead of Sjin having to type into the chat. He also seems to be able to hear Sjin all the time, not just when Sjin is talking at him. * For major tools and weapons, Berym seems to give Sjin a list of what he need to make a weapon, then lets him craft it. This may be because he is training Sjin as a blacksmith. For smaller or possibly more time consuming projects, Berym works by himself. * Berym refused to work for Lord Blackwood because he will only serve those who serve justice and peace. * Eldraphyn's dislike of Berym may be because, as in many tales, elves are weak against iron. For example, Discworld Elves are rendered "blind" by it and it also drains their power. * Dislikes how Big Willy Strife the bard plays constantly. Quotes * "My Lord!" * "I am at your service, my lord." Gallery UniIoBMI.jpeg|Galen Sturgess, the Yognau(gh)t who plays Berym Berym1.jpg|Berym meeting Sjin in his forge Berym2.jpg|Helping Sjin craft his weapon File:Tumblr_nwgbpdL9I81ru68jso1_1280.png|Berym and Eldraphyn, by uszetaham BerymArt.jpg|A fan art of Berym, made by TricksterGodArt BerymArt2.jpg|A second fan art of Berym, made by Scribble Toons References Category:Characters Category:Sjin Category:Rule The World